


Sealing Cracks

by Nugiha



Category: School of Rock (2003), Sinister (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Fear, Gen, School of Rock (TV) - Freeform, School of Rock - All Media Types, To Read, To Rec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being trapped in a school that's marked for death, Freddy along with Summer, Tomika, and Lawrence try to avoid falling victim to a sinister presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealing Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sealing Cracks  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 12. For story purposes, the Collins family live in Austin and Clint Collins left after the twins were born. This story is (loosely) based on the 2012 film 'Sinister 2'.  
> Fandom(s): School of Rock, Sinister  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: Being trapped in a school that's marked for death, Freddy along with Summer, Tomika, and Lawrence try to avoid falling victim to a sinister presence.  
> Rating/Warnings: Not Rated. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Character Death, Blood and Gore(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None  
> Cast  
> Jari Stomberg...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari’s mother, Hannah Stomberg…Joanna Adler  
> Jari’s father, Gaspard Stomberg…Mark Harmon

Austin, TX Horace Green Prep

Horace Green Prepatory Academy was a private school located somewhere in Texas, most of the students were gifted and one such student was a seventh grader named Jari Stomberg, the small dark-brown haired boy was currently getting some books out of his locker. Jari jumped slightly before turning to see two of his friends, Summer Hathaway and Tomika T who he had known since pre-k along with his good friends Freddy Jones, Zack Mooneyham, and Lawrence L, the reason for his flinch was Tomika greeting him with a punch to the shoulder and then the trio started discussing the band before the bell rang and they started to head to class.

The band that the friends were discussing was The School of Rock, it was not only band in school and made up of _mostly_ seventh graders, but it was a complete secret from just about everyone but it's members since they could get into a lot of trouble if Principal Mullins found out. The band was founded by faux teacher Dewey Finn and it's members consisted of co band managers Summer and Jari, singers Alicia, Marta, Tomika, drum player Freddy, bass player Katie, piano player Lawrence, and the crew Frankie, Billy, Gordon, Marco, Leonard, Michelle, and Eleni.

The final bell eventually rang signaling that school was over, Jari quickly got up and rushed out of the classroom and headed toward the school exit only to be stopped by Freddy, he turned to look at his friend and saw the concern in his eyes.

"Where's the fire?" asked Freddy as he barely managed to catch Jari's shoulder since following him as he practically ran out of the classroom.

Jari figured that playing dumb was his best excuse than telling the honey brown haired boy the truth. "What are you talking about Freddy?"

"You've been acting all strange all week Jari and today you run out of class like an insane person. What's going on?"

"Do you ever get bad vibes?"

Freddy shot a curious look to his friend. "Bad vibes? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing's going on, I'll catch up with you later." Jari said.

Jari then pushed then tried to open the metal school door so that he could leave but it wouldn't budge, he then headed to side entrance with a curious Freddy following behind him, but the same thing happened making the seventh grader wonder _exactly_ what was going on.

"He does know that he's supposed to push right?" asked Zack as he walked over to them with Lawrence, Summer, and Tomika behind him.

Jari turned to the asian boy with the darkest glare he could muster just as he was pulled back from the door by Freddy. "It won't open!"

"No way, let me try." Tomika suggested as the mid back length haired brunette moved next to Jari and pushed on the door herself only to confirm the latter's statement.

"Told you."

Zack chuckled a bit as Tomika shot a warning look Jari's way. "The door's probably broken Jari, maybe we should just use the side entrance."

Jari began to head over to the side entrance with the others following. "That's a good idea Zack, let's just use the side entrance." he said.

"I've already tried the side entrance, it's broken too." Lawrence said.

The front and side entrances were the only two ways in or out of the school, and with both of them apparently being broken, Jari was at a loss on what he should do except to maybe find Principal Mullins and hope that she could fix it. This particular scenario was reminding him of a nightmare that he had last night, Jari was just hoping the exits being blocked was just a _coincidence_.

***

Horace Green Prep Classroom

Finding Principal Mullins had been a fail, Jari had split off from the group who had gone to find their other friends and see if they had any better luck but the former _doubted_ it, he had been walking past a classroom until his arm was grabbed and he was pulled in by Dylan Collins who was a seventh grader like him.

"What the fuck Dylan?" said Jari as he shot his friend the most annoyed look he could muster while trying to calm his quickening breaths.

Dylan then asked if he had been able to find any exits only for Jari to tell him that he _wouldn't_ be there if he had, as Jari started looking around the classroom, he realized that it was similar to a set of nightmares that he was having. As a scream sounded from outside the classroom, Jari started to wonder if he was actually _in_ his nightmare.

A trail of blood was beneath Jari's feet as he tentatively walked out of the classroom, Dylan had declined to come along, and Jari gulped before following the trail until he came upon Principal Mullins who appeared to be taking a nap on the hallway floor. Jari reached down and tapped her shoulder several times and when he finally checked for a pulse, he realized that Principal Mullins was _dead_.

***

Principal Mullin's Office

Scared out of his mind, Jari raced down the hallways hoping to find one of his friends hoping that one of them would know what to do next, he had no idea where Dylan was and decided to find him later. Jari heard noises coming from the Principal's Office and figured that one of his friends might be inside, he slowly crept towards the office making sure to be quiet as possible.

Upon slowly rising to his feet, Jari opened the door to Principal's Office and found Freddy, Zack, Lawrence, Frankie, Billy, Gordon, Marco, Leonard, Summer, Alicia, Marta, Tomika, Katie, Michelle, Eleni, and Dewey inside, the fifteen students and teacher were all sitting somewhere around the slightly cramped room.

"Finally you made it buddy, we were just about to look for you." said Dewey as Jari gave a sigh of relief and then went to sit with Summer and Tomika.

Jari would've laughed if it weren't for the situation that he was currently in. "Why's everybody in here?"

"We were looking for Principal Mullins to tell her what was going on but we couldn't find her Jari." Summer explained.

"You won't find her Summer."

Dewey placed a hand on Jari's shoulder and turned the preteen to face him. "Why not?"

"She's dead." Jari said in a low voice as he looked down at the ground.

***

Downstairs Hallway

The only thing that Jari managed to find in Principal Mullin's office hours later as the sun was beginning to set were the bodies of Alicia and Eleni which really freaked him out before he headed into the downstairs hallway where he found Summer and Tomika, though he didn't want to, Jari was starting to consider telling his friends about his theory as to what was going on. But Jari was no fool, it was possible that everyone would just laugh it off.

"Everyone else went with Mr. Finn to try to find a way out of the school." said Tomika as she and Summer walked over to where Jari was standing.

Jari nodded at the hispanic girl but there was something that didn't quite add up to him. "And why did you two stay back here?"

"To make sure that you were okay dummy." Tomika said as she rolled her eyes.

There was no need for Jari to break the news to Summer and Tomika about Alicia and Eleni, the girls told him that they already knew and that it was one of the reasons why both had been so thrilled to find him, Jari grabbed Summer's and then Tomika's hand as the two girls stood on either side of him as they exited the hallway.

***

Football Field

The lights flickered and Jari had been separated from Summer and Tomika, he jumped slightly realizing that the exit door was right in front of him but his friends were nowhere to be found, Jari decided that it would be best to get to Dewey and the others and then they could find the girls. Jari turned around feeling as if there was _someone_ behind him, but he saw no one and closed his eyes as he placed his hand on the door.

The moon was full in the night sky as Jari walked out to the football field where he found Dewey, Freddy, Zack, Lawrence, Frankie, Billy, Gordon, Marco, Leonard, Summer, Marta, Tomika, Katie, and Michelle hung up on _scarecrow posts_ with _sacks_ over their heads, before he could say or do anything, something pushed him down and he found himself hung up just _like_ the others.

"Time to finish my movie." said Dylan who wasn't quite himself anymore as he lit a match and threw it towards Billy's post.

Unable to do or say anything to stop him with the sack over his head, Jari heard Billy's muffled screams of terror as the latter was _burnt_ alive, minutes later the screams completely stopped and Dylan smirked before he lit another match for his next victim which unfortunately happened to be Dewey. Just as he was about to light Dewey on fire, Tomika who had managed to free herself from the post and sack minutes earlier caught him off-guard as the Hispanic girl tackled him to the ground causing his camera to go flying from his hands.

***

Epilogue.

Jari gave a sigh of relief as he was freed from the post and sack just before Tomika moved onto Katie, the others had already been freed, the small preteen was then urged by Dewey to run before Dylan regained his bearings and came after them again. Not even wasting time to think about it, he quickly raced off with the Dewey and his friends as Dylan tried to find his camera.

Upon reaching an empty classroom, Freddy, Zack, Lawrence, Frankie, Gordon, Marco, Leonard, and Jari barricaded the door with as many things as they could but Jari had a feeling that wouldn't keep Dylan at bay for long, everyone lowered their voices not wanting to alert Dylan to their location, Jari quietly talked with the other boys trying to figure out if there was any way they could stop Dylan. But it wasn't until Lawrence pointed out Dylan's obsession with the camera that the guys had come up with any ideas, Jari figured that it made sense since Dylan seemed determined to film him killing them.

Dylan eventually located Freddy, Zack, Lawrence, Summer, Tomika, and Jari who had snuck away from the classroom after coming up with a plan to deal with Dylan once and for all, it had been planned for Jari to be the one closest to Dylan and in the corner, though he knew that the move that he and his friends were about to make would be risky. Just as Dylan attempted to use the sickle on Jari, Dewey came out of nowhere and knocked the camera out of his hands which shattered and broke as it hit the ground.

It turned out that Dylan had been working with an evil entity named Bughuul, but once the camera had been destroying signifying Dylan's failure to carry out his mission, the entity devoured him before setting the school on fire.

Luckily Jari managed to escape with Dewey and the rest of friends since the school's exits were no longer blocked, while Jari stood outside with everyone watching the school burn down as sirens sounded from the distance, he knew that nothing would be the _same_ again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
